Star fox: insurrection
by grimreaper's lost soul
Summary: Fox and his team are on a frozen planet... death, regrets, and a new tale unfold... M rated for content... enjoy


Trader routs; long, woeful, perilous journeys; ships long lost turn up on deserted worlds; 10 years ago a six year old who was outcast by his own race had been left to die; surviving on his home world which was freezing over.

Only to live those ten years; not to be rescued...

[System: Sol]

[Fourth planet from dying sun]

[Time: 08:00, Halifax compound standard time]

Liam awoke to the usual routine; his room rusting away brown rough substances collecting on the walls and ceilings; emergency lighting flickered and died as primary lighting kicked in, signifying that the time was 08:05; the white furred husky walked from his naval cot; scanning his facial features in the nearby shattered mirror.

Liam straightened his black long Emo styled hair back into place; nights getting rougher to survive with the creatures which Liam happily call 'Legion' due to the creatures thinking as one stable body; constantly advancing towards his location.

"Personal Log: Date: 26th November 2567... salvage operation for salvageable drive core is now void I've risked life and limb moving 25 miles from the ship; all ships drives in the vicinity are too badly damaged or destroyed to even bother fixing; however not all bad has come from this shit storm; all ships have weapons and vehicles which I have salvaged..." Liam drank a muzzle full of hot water mixed with rye and protein before continuing with his log.

"I also have given myself an extra boost of drones, each one going to be undergoing refit and repairs; some on the other hand need to be altered for mechanical skills, to be programmed into them... Personal Note: Happy fucking birthday!"

Liam shut the recording down, and began donning his entire full thermal suit with military ghillie suit outer layer for added warmth and camouflage; scarf and thermal cloak and to top the suit off a full face mask to stop suffocating when blizzards arrive.

Grabbing a series of combat knives; a bolt action 56 calibre sniper; standard issue assault pulse rifle; plenty of clips of ammo, Liam picked up the last bit of kit D.S.D.T.P [Data Storage Device and Tac Pad] Liam powered up several drones before setting out towards Halifax centre on his snow adapted Spyder reversed wheeled motor cycle.

[System: Sol]

[Forth planet from dying sun orbit]

[Time: 08:10 Alpha site standard time; 32 miles from Halifax]

"Fox, we've been here for a week now; with the Great Fox grounded until this storm lifts; we can't use any Arwings, leaving us with the Land master..."

"I know, I'm heading towards that ship yard town of Halifax, 32 miles away it's the closest bit of civilisation on this rock!"

"Doubt they're any survivors! Look at this place..." Fox knew what Falco had just said was most probably true, but if there were survivors they'd be there, the strongest and more easily defendable positions we're among the ruins.

Krystal; approached donning a thermal suit which seemed to alter the temperature difference slightly; barely giving any added warmth, giving Fox a quick peck on the side of his tanned muzzle before boarding a separate transport.

The Great Fox wasn't the only grounded ship, the entire of alpha site consisted of Cornerian destroyers; scout and science exploration ships each containing ATV's of all kinds making oneself sustaining convoy. "This Fox 1 to Blue bird; Land master is at the head of the convoy and we're going to be making tracks."

"That's Affirmative Fox 1; hope that old gal will get there in one piece!"

"Too right... see you back here in a week or so." Fox powered the engines to full and throttled it through the blizzard towards Halifax.

[Halifax outpost Gamma nine]

"No you... Listen the blue circuit; yellow circuit and black circuit cross wire at that junction on the electric bill board; got that!" The mechanic drone hummed for several seconds before enacting its orders.

The police bill board flickered multiple times then died, powering the portable generator the bill board began displaying the general evacuation order which happened 10 years ago, Liam began a mainframe slice using D.S.D.T.P to take all the wireless information he could before he attracted the Legion to his location.

Ear piercing screeches were erupting from the city ground level; the drones became alert and severed the power to the bill board; Liam knew the inside was too risky to take to the ground level; however parachutes were already in position ready to be used.

"Drones evac to the ship... I'll lead them away, send help; Heavy Drones ASAP." The drones flew towards the ship which was in dry dock; the smooth shells of the drones blended in well with the snow as they became nonexistent in the heavy snowfall.

Looking towards the nearby sky scrapers Liam hoped that he wouldn't hit something solid; as he donned his parachute the back door burst open hordes of bipedal Legion charged; Liam knew this outpost was compromised; so as he jumped from the ledge and pulled the cord; Liam hacked the orbital satellites which were armed with planetary MAC's and targeted his outpost.

[20 miles out of Halifax]

Fox felt a devastating shock; instantly radioing the convoy vehicles for a damage and casualty report. "Fox we haven't been hit; but I can tell why you're worried we felt the Shock as well." Fox instantly realised that they weren't hit because a portion of Halifax was ablaze clear in the blizzard, clear as daylight.

"Ok what could have done that amount of damage?" Fox asked his main gunner seated behind him. "Didn't we pass offline orbital guns? How much will you put on it those we're only on standby and that a survivor is using them?"

Fox pushed the throttle to the max as his Land master shoved tonnes of snow out of the way the convoy followed suit in a similar fashion. "Well let's fucking hope he won't use them against us." Fox Said with seriousness in his voice.

[Halifax centre, 48 blocks from gamma]

Liam made impact dropping from his chute a full story above the ground; pulling his assault pulse rifle from his shoulder scanning the area for any activity. "Too fucking quiet, even for me." Liam fired a dispersement grenade in the centre of the courtyard only 18 feet from his current location. When particles of the dispersement grenade we're violently shifted or touched anything organic Liam's D.S.D.T.P would be alerted immediately.

Liam rushed from corner to corner passing crossroads as he shot Dispersement grenades into each blind point and open area; before continuing.

[Halifax outer limits]

Fox decided to cover the city from three areas the west east and south then meet in the centre to continue north. Each convoy had two Land masters; 3 APC's and a command vehicle. Incidentally Fox triggered one of the cross road Dispersement clouds.

"Fox my scans have picked up that we went through a metallic compound with some form of tracking capability." Fox instantly pulled into a car park smashing the frozen over barrier the other vehicles followed on the centre level Fox placed his Land master in front of the roof ramp while the second stopped on the floor below all the convoy members disembarked and set up look out positions as Fox wiped his thermal gloves down the hulls of all nearby vehicles.

"What's up Fox?" Fox closed his eyes. "We've passed through a tracking compound of sorts I don't believe that was intended for us to go through meaning we've put the survivor at serious risk!"

"Fox... Come in over, this is Bill... fucking hostiles are all over us... Land masters aren't getting a fix on them we're defenceless... ARGH!"

"Bill, Bill this is Fox do you read... Guy's pack up we're leaving! Now get you're asses moving!" Fox realised that this slight mistake of going through the tracking compound could save team one and three's lives if they could link up somewhere.

"Sir this is Kyle... we're taking casualties we are... under fire! It's a three way Mexican fucking standoff there are creatures as well as pirates here... I doubt they have the ability of controlling those satellites though... Land master Echo Falls, as well as APC Danger Day's is en route to your location! Argh..." Static cut both Bill's and Kyle's transmissions off, however if he knew Kyle he'd have evacuated Krystal in the Danger Day's.

"Sir if we want to link up we'll have to leave now."

[Halifax outpost Foxtrot Husky]

Liam used what little working CCTV there was left in the city; luckily Liam had found the damaged lone Land master and APC. "These, guys definitely aren't pirates, so let's see what happened to the rest of them." Liam traced the contact points on his dispersement grenades to find a few wounded survivors fleeing from a 'Stalker' Legion the actual convoy ripped apart; still being destroyed by a horde of legion.

The second outside Harvest outpost; Pirate central and are not from Sol; just those wanting to hide from the law who stumbled across a dead planet; destroying the other ¾ of the convoy; as well as Legion. Then the third still fully operational convoy had begun making its way towards the remaining Tank and APC. "Lucky sons of bitches I can link with them if I direct all three teams towards the other safely, to my location."

Liam furiously typed commands to all nearby bill boards, bringing up messages to the trio of teams.

[Danger Days APC]

Krystal drove as the driver was the only qualified medic left of the third convoy, Krystal then noticed the bill boards light up with messages; she instantly hit the brakes, as she began reading the message one said pick up the phone. Stepping out of the APC Krystal walked towards the frozen phone stands.

3 feet away they rang startling her and the following marine; picking the black metallic device in her paw she answered the ringing device. "Hello..." Krystal said into one end of the device. "Well that's nice to know that you're the more sociable type than the other two groups!"

"Who is this?"

"One person who was actually born on this rock and has survived for ten years on this dying rock... call me Liam; I can lead you towards some survivors of one of the convoys, there on foot; on their way towards the library which has an outpost of mine in it they'll be safe for some time, but you must hurry before it becomes compromised!"

"How do we get there?"

"Follow the bill boards! There you're map." Krystal noticed that the bill boards we're giving warnings and directions. "Thank you!"

"Just don't get killed by the Legion, if you do encounter them aim for the weak points!"

[Convoy 3: Library]

"Hold still Bill, Jesus this guy's prepared for all kinds of shit! Food; Weapons; Ammo; Armour and Equipment."

"Medical supply's over here... Medi-Gel applies directly to gauze and applies to wounds; warning this is a highly addictive substance and hurts like one mother fucker when applied." The medic Hound looked at the substance. "Well it looks like this is going to hurt due to the obscene warning on the packaging!"

"Listen we're going to need everything we can get a hold of so get, packing!" The Hound looked towards the lieutenant of the group who nodded. "Hold still Bill!"

A full six minutes and Bills adrenaline dropped yet no form of pain was emitting from the damaged nerves, even though Bill did scream when the Medi-Gel was applied. "Whatever that stuff is we'll pack as much as we can it's working like a charm."

A heavy clunk erupted outside, several marines rushed into the outpost. "Krystal's here, her convoy was wiped out but her APC and a Land master made it, there linking with Fox and our mysterious ally Liam."

"Good let's get out of here, and seal the door!" The lieutenant nodded to the orders and sealed the room.

[Halifax Space Port]

Fox looked at the half buried building, seeing sparks; heavy machinery and other forms of repairs under going before him. "Where's Krystal?"

"_Right here Fox..."_ Fox heard the words echo in his head, no matter how much he was used to it Fox always felt off when Krystal telepathically answered him, Krystal's APC and Land master escort followed suit as they approached the space port.

[Main storage facility]

All the remaining vehicles from the convoy filled the area cordially they parked so that if a rapid escape was necessary it would be executed flawlessly 6 drones entered the storage facility, as the door sealed behind them.

When a positive seal was acquired; hot air vented into the room, making the troops take their thermal suits off leaving their normal uniforms on their backs. "Welcome to the Pitt! This is only a slight portion of it however welcome."

"Where are you?" The troops we're very jittery at how someone was among them yet couldn't see them. "Well aren't you a little jittery..." A suited Hound materialised with a pistol to Krystal's head. "Bang! She's dead; bang! He's dead..."

"Bang you're dead!" Bill said as he held his laser pistol to the Hounds head. "Good move, old timer."

"32 and still got what it takes, to be a soldier." Liam turned to see the hound still donning his thermal suit. "16 and I'm a survivor! 10 years of it to be exact, no help, no nothing, just me and my guns!"

"16... You're 16!"

"Yes and a cold blooded Legion killing mother fucker!" Liam removed his facial equipment to reveal his husky features; all troops seemed stunned to see a white furred Husky, they we're practically exterminated 10 years ago. "White furred Husky."

"No ordinary White furred Husky; the heir to the royal family! And I welcome your presence since I don't have a lot of company anymore."

"Meaning?"

"I used to be in touch with a particular pirate group; they went silent a month ago..."

"Killed? Or something."

"Hell if I know; all I did was talk to Luka all day." Liam signalled for the drones to stand down; as they did they entered what seemed to ventilation systems. "Welcome to my home; been here for ten years and I've only just finished the main and secondary repairs... This is the Spirit of Halifax."

"Well I would love to see it." Fox said not expecting what he was going to set his eyes on. "Spirit of Halifax is a prototype ship; built under the orders of my father; to be my own flag ship..." Liam pressed his gloved paws on a blast shield window control panel.

There stood in dry dock a 5 kilometre long ship, its structure was geometrical and made of all varies of shapes. "This is a ship?"

"The most advanced my people nearly completed; well until the general evacuation order 10 years ago when they left me to die with the planet!" Liam removed his shouldered assault pulse rifle, ramming it into weapon rack.

"I must ask you to place your rifles in the rack and any high powered weapons, however pistols can be kept holstered as well as knives for personal safety as legion get closer to this location each day, and well I assume that you haven't come for sightseeing, I recommend you rest up for your trip to your LZ, however I can't leave any further than 25 miles from this location..."

"Why would that be?"

"These ruins are targeted to be; to put it bluntly 'Cleansed' if I leave this place!" Liam grabbed several jugs of his refreshing morning brew and poured a generous amount into the allies' mugs, which they conveniently had packed with them.

"Drink up this is the single luxury I have... ever; I'm always deprived of sleep, 5 hours max a night; always on the hunt for salvageable parts, but any ship I come across has had all drive cores destroyed or compromised to severely to become an active core again..." Liam sighed at the fact he only required two more drive cores to become a sustainable flight capable ship; even if he had a single working drive core he'd be able break orbit with the ship.

"All that has kept me here for so long is the fact I'm a single core short to make my ship flight capable, she runs of 36 cores all that I've got is 29! And damned this failsafe there's probably hundreds of salvageable cores, else were and all I've got it the curtsey of 25 miles!"

"What If we spare you a core?"

"Incompatible components however you've just given me a gleam of hope!"

"How so? We've only just survived a single legion attack." Bill said as he looked at the healing wound. "Well those pirate assholes have several cores in their base generator systems, ones they stole from my ally pirate group, a month ago..."

"You want us to go up against a fortress! That's suicide..." Liam smirked. "You think that's a fortress that is only a tenth of what originally was there! The rest I destroyed with the assistance of my drones..."

"They took out my convoy! They killed my friends... and you want us to go back?"

"No I want you as back up, and an extraction service for when I get the cores, all I need is someone with experience in transports heavy duty at that!" Everyone's head turned to Fox. "What? Ok I'll admit I was insubordinate little bastard back in the day and shoved on transport duty as punishment, but that is hardly a qualification."

"We'll its more experience than any of us, and I'm sure it is like riding an incredibly large bicycle."

"Far from it, the cores are 9 stories high and 5 ½ wide, weighing a considerable amount, the loading and unloading is automated, however traction is the problem we're going to encounter, legion isn't a threat since cores are super conducted thermal energy, under subzero conditions, giving us a shield between ourselves and them!"

[Pirate base]

[Halifax underground metro tunnels]

Sir our cores are in the red zone which isn't the best predicament for any of us, at this rate those core's will overload in 14 hours and the storm is beginning to lift, we must take off and establish another base else were!"

"I'll take it into consideration..."

"14 hours, that's all you have!"

"That's all I need..."


End file.
